


The Thing Called Love

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine





	The Thing Called Love

It had all happened so fast. One second you were having a perfect shot at your target, the other a man came between you and your target. Without you even having a single chance he had struck your target with a dagger, leaving him on the floor to die, which he would be within the next 5 minutes. The man had turned to you, who had been far away from your target, looking straight into your eyes, seeing him flash you a mischievous grin through your spyglass. 

You had quickly gathered your things, escaping out of the building as fast as you could. Within the minute you were on your way away from the building on your motorcycle, not looking back to see if the man was following you or not. 

The wind was whipping through your hair but faltered as soon as you sped down a little, swinging onto the sidewalk, parking your motorcycle outside of the building of your apartment. 

You took the helmet off, closing your eyes for a split second, but it was enough for the man to suddenly appear in front of you. 

«Hello there.» He spoke softly, his voice low, sending shivers down your spine. The man was a handsome one, shoulder length raven black hair, fair skin, tall and a pair of green eyes. 

You took a step back in shock of seeing him standing there in front of you, coming into contact with your motorcycle. 

«I hope I didn’t ruin the job for you?» He asked innocently, fully aware that he had ruined it all for you. 

«As a matter of fact, you did.» You shot back, your anger surfacing for the first time since you had escaped from the building. 

«Feel free to take the claim for the killing.» He gestured his hands forward as if the dead body was right in front of his feet. For what it wasn’t by the way. 

«What kind of person would I be if I took credit for someone else’s work?» You folded your arms over your chest, looking at the man in front of you. 

«A powerful one.» His voice grew darker, his eyes not sparkling as they had before. A tension was building up around you two where you stood on the sidewalk, and it was making you uncomfortable. 

«What do you want?» You said, keeping your voice stern as you tried to avoid his intense gaze, that seemed to look right through you. 

«You really want to go there, darling?» He asked, taking a step closer to you, hadn’t it been for your bike behind you, you would have taken a step back, but you couldn’t. 

«Isn’t that why I’m asking?» You countered, earning a light chuckle from the man in front of you and a mischievous grin. 

He stepped closer to you, reaching up to cup your cheek with his hand. It felt cool against your skin but left a slight tingle as he drew away again. 

«That will have to be for another time.» He answered shortly, before just vanishing into thin air. 

~

The others had dragged you out for a drink, claiming that you never went out of your apartment other than to go on missions. Which partly were true. You hated socializing and after a mission, you normally were very tired and all you wanted to was to confine yourself in a good book. Which was what you had tried to do, before your coworkers had stormed in your door, dragging you out with them. 

«Come on, Y/n! Lighten up!» James, one of the younger guys said as he swung his arm around your shoulders.   
You quickly brushed him off you, taking a small sip from the beer in front of you. 

«Come on now!» James seemed rather drunk as he half yelled towards you, bottle in hand, considering you’ve only been here an hour or so. An hour you would much rather have spent with your book, curled up in your bed, with a cup of tea to accompany you.   
Eventually, James gave up trying to get you to cheer up, and join him in his constant singing. So you sat there by the bar alone, looking at your coworkers, looking quite tipsy every last one of them. 

«They’re quite cheery, aren’t they?» A familiar voice came from beside you.   
You turned to look at the guy who had slumped down beside you. The guy from earlier sat there, looking just as he had been last you’d seen him. His hair perfectly in place, skin fair, but that spark in his eyes had returned again with full force. 

«Oh, yeah, they are.» You assured him. «You haven’t given me your name yet. Or do you refer to be called the dark stranger?» You asked. The question had been bugging you after he had left you earlier, as you hated not knowing the names of people you interacted with. You even hated to be assigned to missions where you were only given a face, no name, to kill off. It was a little detail you just had to have. 

«Loki.» He said simply, no last name, nothing. And he made no indication in informing you of it either. 

«Y/n.» You said back, not bothering to wait for him to ask for yours. 

«I know.» Was his only reply, as you turned to look at him curiously. 

«You know?» 

«Yes.» He said no more, leaving you looking quite confused beside him. «You don’t look like you want to be here,» Loki remarked, looking over at the beer in your hand, which looked like you hadn’t even taken the few sips of it. 

«You’re right. I don’t. But they wouldn’t take no as an answer.» You nodded towards your drunk coworkers, who were currently testing who was the strongest with some arm wrestling. 

«And what would you rather be doing, elskling?» He said, the last word rolling off his tongue in a weird manner you had never heard before, and before you could ask about it, he quietly added. «norse.» As if he had been reading your mind. 

«I would rather have been at home, reading my book.» You answered as truth was, looking over at Loki who didn’t really look that surprised by your answer. 

«The going home part I could agree with, but reading a book right now, no, I have something much better in mind.» Loki’s eyes glinted dangerously, darkening at what he was thinking of. 

«And what would that be?» You asked, leaning closer to him, knowing full well what the look in his eyes meant. 

«You’ll have to wait and see.» He teased, holding out his hand for you to take. You didn’t need to be asked twice as he dragged you out of the bar and into the night. 

~

You stumbled backwards into your bedroom, your lips attached to Loki’s as he hurriedly took his jacket off, yours already laying somewhere near the door. The back of your legs hit the bed, making you fall back onto it, Loki crawling on top of you. You kicked your shoes off, Loki starting to unbuckle your pants, dragging them down your legs. Soon all clothes but your undergarments were disposed of, leaving skin against skin in the dark. 

Sloppy kisses were trailed down your neck, down in between your breasts. Your hands tugging at his hair, your breath heavier than what could be said about the god who’s lips travelled further and further down your body. 

«For a human, you have very soft skin.» He murmured against your skin, looking up at you through his eyelashes, before his teeth grazed the outside of your panties, making a shock of pleasure run up your spine, your back lifting up from the bed. 

«Lay still.» He growled teasingly as his face came above yours again. His lips captured yours once again in a feverish kiss, his hands going around on your back, unclasping your bra. 

«Wait.» You broke the kiss. 

There was something you needed to know. 

«How did you find me today?» 

Loki smiled mischievously down at you, his eyes shining with lust and something else. «If I said I had been following you like a lovesick puppy, you probably wouldn’t believe me. So let’s say I used my godly powers.» 

«You’ve been following me?» You smiled goofily, your hands playing with locks of his hair. 

He leaned down and kissed you again, this time it was gentle, loving even, to be frank, it completely took you off guard with the tenderness he put in it. 

«Yes, my love, followed. Because I simply couldn’t get you off my mind from the minute I saw you. I guess you can say it was love at first sight.» He leaned down again, this time kissing his way down your jaw. 

«Now that I have declared my love, will you please let me continue?» That mischievous smile was back again, as he slipped your bra off your shoulders, and all you could think about was that you were dangerously close to the thing he had called love.


End file.
